MY WITCH S2: C is for Castigation
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: Facing Will's actions, everything has changed, and Nerissa finds herself coming out further and further in the lead.. Is forgiveness an option, or will Will be receiving a seemingly endless hatred and punishment; not only from herself.
1. Chapter 1

_"Will.." Will could feel the slightest pink brushing across her cheeks. The heat following his fingers drawing a simple line down her neck; the reaction being to lean her lips onto his own, in what was intended a sweet peck, but became his lips curving and deviating from their original intention.. And she truly smiled, because he was smiling. A forgetfulness taking anything she'd done, and any falter or blemish to her personality and skin alike. He'd come just for her, and Will smiled, biting her lip a little as she stared into Caleb's penetrating eyes._

_It only took a moment, as he looked at her intently, for Will to find herself pulling his face forward with both hands, pouting slightly, and withholding a smile as he mirrored her. There was an intense rush of something; like a storm, when his lips crushed against her.. Making their way from her mouth, along her jaw.. Wandering down her neck.. "Caleb!"_

_Will found herself shrieking, laughing for what somehow seemed like an eternity, at him blowing a loud raspberry against her skin; the vibration tickling as he continued, with his grin being pressed against her.. She grinned then, as he reached the slope of her neck to her shoulders; teeth grazing past her skin as he silently pulled at the cotton strap of her vest. "You're so amazing.."_

_"You're so not getting my top off.." She grinned as he dropped the material to lie back on her shoulder, caught red handed by her mirth. He slid back then, and she grinned as he pulled his own up at the front, smirking charmingly, though something seemed a little out of place.. "Are you honestly trying to trade?"_

_"Is it working?"_

_"You'd have been luckier, if I was Irma." He frowned then, and Will felt herself laughing at the pout he formed, "I much prefer my men strong and forc-eful!"_

_She collapsed into him, as he pulled her up, away from the bed and into his arms; she'd squeaked as his lips smashed against her own; obliteratingly crucial to the extent that her mouth pulsed violently, his tongue pushing into her mouth and she almost choked as she threatened to laugh again.. Until she realized that he'd never been as certain..maybe..once. "I know, and I love that about you.."_

_"Maybe you should go home.." A part of her begged that he would, as a discomfort seized her.. Or was that his hand, pulling closer her waist. "Yan Lin will.."_

_"Yan Lin will..? Will, I don't live there anymore.." Suddenly she started to recall it too, and she shrieked will a little more panic, less laughter, as he pushed her back and she felt her back and shoulders hitting bars.. Her arms behind her, as he grinned.. "I'm so so very sorry, Will.."_

"NO! CALEB!" Wilhelmina Vandom swallowed thick lung-fulls of the cool breeze.. And her instinctive reaction was to turn to her mother, even gladder to find that the woman wasn't there again, though a familiar voice in her mind only snidley remarked of _fucking Collins_, in a context that she'd never prefer to think of. It had only been a dream.. The thought ran through her as a phrase her mother repeated as a child, and Caleb.. Well, a much less desirable version crept in and she knew that it had been no dream; simply a warped reality she was expected to face, though in the previous scene she'd been portrayed as the victim.

She was, most certainly, not. She didn't want to go to school today.


	2. Chapter 2

No bruise had come up, where Will's fingers had grasped her arms below her shoulder, and yet she stared at a slightly washed complexion in the mirror. It was hard to sleep, with no idea of whom she could trust, and perhaps it would have been better if Caleb were here. A flower stalk between her fingers, rolling with a self doubt, because maybe she should throw it away, and maybe she shouldn't feel a guilt, for storing his forgiveness.

Every day, Cornelia stood herself, facing the same mirror, applying the same lip gloss that she frowned at and passed by. A forgiveness, that smelt sweet slightly, and made her own sprays seem sickly when she doused herself in them. Today she was going to forgive Will, no matter what anyone said to her, because despite the slightest ache in her the only castigation was for herself for being so foolish.

As foolish, so as not to _look _at Will.

**...**

"I don't know, Dean.. It's so hard.." Dean Collins felt a wave of sympathy crash through his body, as Susan's dry eyes studied something out of his window, and he daren't remind her that he was teaching Will's first class. He found a pity enforcing his moves, as he poured a coffee, knowing she was never going to drink it, but she always accepted as if by habit. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

She hadn't known of anything; seemingly as far out of the loop as to almost seem estranged. And it was pouring down the lines on her face; more of stress than of age, as he walked around the desk to reach for her hand.. Almost sighing, when she took it rather than shrinking away, threading her fingers through his as she stood and he wrapped an arm around her. It was an awful tragedy, to see any sort of falter, but she'd long revealed her fear; locking windows and hiding knives for the fear of her daughter. It made him wonder if perhaps it was why she had run to him; today she would see Will at school, rather than simply hoping the girl would get there. Dean had his doubts, that it was as real a fear as that, but Susan worried all the same. "She'll get there. She just needs your love."

The pride in her eyes stared into him then; a wavering strength that he'd admired. It was in her every step, and had been in her very confidence. The essence of which seemed to have bled into her daughter, though perhaps unfavourably as every attack seemed to be in defence. Every yelling match never seemed to have anything to do with her homework as much as she stressed it. And she was lucky that Mrs Rudolph was a kind to being spat in the face of. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore.. Here. I'm considering a transfer."

**...**

Caleb had outstretched a hand lazily, and forced the tugging smile when Cornelia had simply blown out hot air and thundered past him. He knew he was lucky to be friends with an equally concerned Queen of Meridian, but if Elyon and Cornelia left without him, he'd never find his way.. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, and if he'd been, he didn't recall knowing that Cornelia lived in a building almost as tall as Wi- "Cornelia.."

"What are you doing here?" It seemed to be an accusation, but he shrugged when her hard eyes stared up at him. She'd obviously recovered, at least, from her timidness, and Caleb grinned when she frowned at him as maliciously as ever. "I am not a baby! I don't want you, nor need you, to hold my hand Caleb!"

"Ah, well.." He doubted there was any charming smile that would help him, but he knew that he'd be a fool walking hopelessly without her. And as much as she didn't need him, he had found sleep the less favourable option, even being plagued in his wakeful tossing. He'd been worried, and God damn, he was walking to school with her because either way Elkyon had know and had been already plucking feathers; teasing the very fact.. He refused to be thought of as _cute_. Well.. At least from Queen Meridian. "I don't know the way."

He found his luck and smiled when she paused. Then scowled, though thankful, when she took steps back and mussed the hair that had been unwantedly _combed _through as of this morning. He'd forgotten, but was glad for her to be a perfectionist at that moment. "I refuse to walk to school with one of the cast of _Upstairs Downstairs_."

"As do I, believe me.."

"Tall rebel, short leash?"

"What?"

"I take it you don't like servants..?"

"What do you mean.. With Elyon, I _am _the servants. She only sends people to harass me in the morning for some torture assessment.."

"Really?"

"I think she's training us in case we ever get attacked and they dress us to death."

"Oh no, I saw what Phobos has been wearing.. No trouble there, in fact you should be thankful."


	3. Chapter 3

Susan Vandom found her hands shaking, the journey home as she drove. She hadn't been there; in class, and she knew Cornelia, and another girl who'd pulled the boy down from standing.. It had been weeks, she knew.. She hadn't even known when Will had begun kissing some boy, a Matt Olsen that Collins swore to her as good. She hadn't known, that Will had homework, and without Dean she'd never know to what extent her daughter's grades were slipping. And there was no way, for Susan to know for sure.. "Will!"

Her voice sounded unnatural, in the light. Or perhaps in this room, as she pushed into the next. The house was so used to silence, and a calm that she no longer felt; the eeriness was still there though, and she felt something freeze as she stared at her daughter's form in the bed. Relief and anger becoming one for Susan's frustration.

"Will! Why aren't you at school!" She'd thought the worst. She'd thought of the medication above the cupboard. The water that could easily fill the bath, and the rope of Thomas' that she still didn't even know why she hadn't thrown out. Not when Will was like- She might- She just seemed to be lying there.

"I'm sick."

It wasn't right; wasn't adequate for Will to excuse herself like this. Or perhaps it was only Susan's fear that at least Will had turned up at school every day. At least she hadn't resorted to spending her life in her bedroom. Shut away. "Okay.. Sweety.. Do you want me to stay at home?"

"No."

"Oh.. Okay.."

**...**

It was odd, how disconcerned Caleb had become, now that Ms Vandom had long left, and Cornelia seemed greater for it. It was Elyon's decision, that she would try to make him feel better, but some big part of it was glad when she realized that the answer wasn't as necessarily Will. He liked school. No one would ever know why, but he did and he seemed to know everything anyway so she'd taken to the fact that at least she knew history better than him. And that only went so far; he didn't even belong her and he knew things about Earth.. Had he spent his year here studying? Mr Collins certainly liked him, and Elyon sighed with relief when the bell went and she grabbed Cornelia's arm. "Wha- Wait!"

"Gym class! We're in split rooms with the years below and above!"

"What?" Cornelia grinned as the boy blanched, seemingly already lost. "Where am I meant to-"

**...**

"Julyan." Joel Wright grinned, pulling the lost boy along and wrapping his arm around him. The kid wasn't bad, as far as Joel could tell and he grinned as the boy looked around sheepishly. "You know basketball, you'll be alright. You any good?"

"Why?"

"So I know whether to put you on my team." Okay.. Caleb seemed to be a little strange, but Irma had sworn she thought the world of him and Joel doubted the girl to lie.. Well.. Either way, it was too late now, and Matt had been just as keen. The boy was Greek aparently, and it wasn't hard to tell. It was hard not to envy the boy a little, but then, he wasn't a charmer.. Not as far as Joel could tell. "So?"

"I've never played, I thought I tol-"

"Nope, not on my team, ha ha! Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Matt was nice enough to invite Martin with us.." The boy frowned and he grinned at him, knowing of the confusion the boy probably felt. As far as he knew, Caleb had spent the last year at Heatherfield without school. With only five girls' company. And he'd liked it. "Short, blonde.. Glasses and the distinct scent of homework? ..You have a chance."

"Oh.. Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

"Never played basketball? Really?" Matt Olsen watched the boy carefully, as Caleb frowned down at a pair of shorts he'd obviously never had a choice in wearing, ignoring Andrew's curious look and question. "I don't believe it."

"Hey," It wasn't really fair, he supposed, that Caleb had to learn so much; not that he wasn't clever, apparently, but it had to be hard. And of course, the boy was clearly less than _used to _the average guy talk, though on asking Matt had received something less than an appropriate answer - that Will wasn't here. Even so, he let his own hand drop to Caleb's shoulder, distracting him from what wasn't really the hideous item of clothing Caleb claimed it to be. Hey, Neil was wearing the same thing! "Ease up, my man has bigger issues."

"Oh yeah?" Matt grinned as Joel experimentally bounced the ball, clearly ready to go.

"Oh yeah," He caught the ball before it had time to hit the poor kid's chest.. Only to find Caleb shrugging him off and nearly crashing into Martin Tubbs. "Caleb does fighting, swords.. Loads of hobbies. He's a regular hero."

"A regular _feudal _hero.. What're you, from the Middle Ages?"

"Um.." The boy grimaced for seconds, and Matt could only marvel at why he'd ever thought of Will and this boy getting along. He didn't seem to be much of a conversationalist, and the young man supposed it was the looks that Cornelia Hale and the likes seemed ready to die for. Not to mention that this guy was a rebel _leader_. Because simply fighting in a war wasn't enough. The alien boy had to be able to fight, saving his planet, _whilst _looking like that.. But Will never really seemed to have had much to say about Caleb, so he presumed they weren't as close as Irma claimed. For being supposedly _'closer'_, when he'd asked _'how close'_, they barely seemed to look at each other, never mind talk. "Yeah.. Basically."

"Exactl- What?"

Matt blanched, when he realized what the boy had said, though he felt a fierce flush creeping over his face as the others laughed, wondering how he'd thought the boy would be incapable of actually coming up with an answer; Caleb's wry grin admitting the joke. "Excuse me, if I find it a better use of my time to be able to chop your head off, than throw a ball in a hoop."

"Ha ha! I guess you're right!"

**...**

"You know, I've been thinking.." The energy swirled in Nerissa's fingers, and temptation was too much. Perhaps her oversights would be only celebrated, and Nerissa could already taste the early reward for her efforts. It had been the boy, she swore down that it was not the Queen creating a wall. But now the boy was gone and Will lay, with not even a reaction, as she walked invisibly around her. "I'm sorry, that I didn't see earlier."

A smile crept over her face, then, as Will sniffled wretchedly and wiped dry tear-stained eyes, sitting up. Oh yes, it was time. There was no point in delaying.. No point in risking, though Nerissa rolled her eyes at the exaggeration that the Caleb was a risk. That the Guardian of mud's decision to forgive, might be a _risk_. That this little, decrepit _baby_, might _ever _be a risk! Nerissa smiled, falsely sweet, as she pursed her lips to coo.. Bending down behind, with her mouth at Wilhelmina's ear.

"That I didn't see, what a monster you were becoming! I'm sorry, I didn't help you prevent it."

Chaos, filled the child's eyes, flashing side to side as she reread the words Nerissa had spoken; remembering that it was Nerissa's and not her own judgement that the girl needed to be fought. Her lip trembling, as the girl - clever girl - thought of all the ways in which it was Nerissa's fault. "Th-that's okay.. I.. Please don't leave me."

"Leave? Sweety.. I wouldn't." Nerissa smirked, as the girl looked over her shoulder in the wrong direction; facing the door as though hoping someone would come in. Someone to save her. "I'm going to help you.. Just give me the Heart and I can help you.."

**...**

Joel Wright wasn't entirely sure of what had happened; certainly that Caleb was, in fact, no good at basketball. And it took a second for him to realize; it took Matt yelling out for him to realize that Caleb hadn't gone for the ball, but in fact Nigel. "Caleb get off!"

"Did you here what he called her!"

Joel stopped then, as a few others and Matt persisted, but the retort had taken him by surprise, and he mouthed in question to Neil, who only shrugged at his simple, _'Will?'_. That was the only _her _that'd come up in conversation, and he raised an eyebrow as the other boys seemed to cause more of a struggle than Nigel or the boy who'd knocked him down. He realized, however, that due to Martin's instinct to run, some motion to authority would now forever be watching their every game. It was exactly what'd happened when one of the Grumper chicks had offended the other..

"He didn't mean it, Caleb! Nigel was just tryin' to razz me with the other gu-Oh God!" His hand, along with Matt's, slapped to their mouths as they winced at the boy pressing his hand to his cheek where Matt's had hit. And Nigel backed up a good few feet as Joel tried to bite down the grin of Olsen's bright pink features staring at him. "I'm so sorry, I- My hand slipped and he- Shit, Caleb, he didn't mean any offence to her. Really, I swear.."

But the boy only looked like he might snarl, as he tried to deny an obvious truth. "She's not violent! She's.."

"Brutal?"

"Berserk?"

"An unrestrained, vicious animal?"

But Joel only raised his own hands in submission, because the kid didn't seem to be taking the joke very well.. And he winced when Martin rushed in with Professor Thomson, clearly having had told a rather debatable, exaggerated version of exactly what had happened.. Poor kid. "She's none of those things!"

**...  
><strong>

Will screamed out, as she felt her head being pulled back; scraping nails tearing her from the roots of her hair, and her neck clicking from the strain and the speed of which it'd happened to echo her _'no'_. "I can't!"

"_Give it to me! You wretched monster, you will kill everyone! You! Pretending you can feel! Pretending you could love! Leading those astray! You disgusting beast, I should spit on you! And I know why you want it! I know you're plan! You, pretending need! Faking weakness! You're a dirty, filthy liar! You're only fooling yourself!_"

And then it was gone.

Will pushed herself forward, rubbing her neck and slowly combing her fingers through her ratty hair. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, she didn't want to be _Will_ anymore. She didn't want to be such a monster, and she wanted to be someone worth something and somebody's time.

She wish she were good enough to be able to give up the Heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Cornelia wasn't sure, when Matt had slipped away, and wasn't sure exactly how, as she stood trying to ignore the breeze on her legs. Caleb had been in a fight. If Joel hadn't come to tell them, she might never know - dependant on whether the red travelling up his cheek from his jaw would disappear fast enough. She'd '_fainted_' again, and Elyon had caught her rolling her eyes, though she heard no complaint as the nurse walked away, scowling. She could be fairly persuasive, though the chubby woman remained bitter.. Cornelia pulled up the ice pack; wincing when it hit his face too fast. "Sorry.."

"I'm sorry, Cornelia.." He wouldn't tell her anything; he didn't know that Matt had been entirely too apologetic in explaining himself outside.. The boy was too nice for his own good and she daren't tell him how Caleb might like to have smacked him right back for taking his.. Cornelia found her trail of thought clouding, at the serene experience of crystal clear green that she wished she could tear herself away from. She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream, but in the end her mouth had gone dry the moment his fingers clasped around her slim wrist; the other extracting the ice that hid the unnecessary blemish to his face. A beautiful proof, that it didn't matter what Will did for him to protect her from what she did not deserve. "I don't want you to.. It doesn't mean that I'm...on her side."

"Oh, Caleb, I know.." Proof that he cared, as unconditionally as family; Cornelia did not doubt that he'd protect anyone innocent and that the boy took it to heart, no matter the person, if ever something was to go wrong. He'd put the entire of Meridian on his back, and he'd throw Aldarn out if he was dared to be called it. Hero. He'd pulled Elyon from her falling. He'd spent three years recreating the rebellion against the Prince of Darkness. Sometimes she'd wait for Elyon, or Caleb didn't want to see her. Aldarn had a thousand stories and more, that led her to believe that every time Caleb got cocky he might actually be being bashful. He had in fact saved a daughter of a _Threbian _Lord. "I'm glad you did it."

Cornelia grinned soberly, when his head shot up with a hopefulness. And she wished suddenly, that she could just enjoy Caleb, without figuring some creation of the mind.. Where Caleb might wrap his arms to meet behind her.. But no, only a hope to which she forced herself into seriousness; taking, or trying, a tone to match her mother.. Though her mother never did talk much that wasn't of her wasting her obvious talents - being her every breath apparently. She was sick of hearing that, and suddenly found her smile much easier to peel away.

"Don't you do it again. I'll rip your balls off if you do."

He certainly believed her then, though he recovered, grinning shyly at her, pulling her hand to his.. She shrank away then, from the gentlemanly gesture that was so much more on Earth. "I really am sorry."

"I'm sorry I just said I'd rip your balls off."

"I'm sorry I believed you." But there was a grin on either of their faces, and she hoped that Will would realize how lucky she had it.

**...**

It wasn't often, that in one set time she would hear so much silence. She was sure that she'd used to fill the time she spent alone, contemplating, thinking. It was like she couldn't think any more, not in the way.. It was hard to remember. Things that she had seen. That they had done. That Caleb said, though it usually came flooding back when she was around him; every word he'd spoken, along with the blatant truth that she could assume was all a lie. But so was she, wasn't she? Convincing herself different over time, while everyone else seemed to remain wary. Lying in this silence and only- _Click._

She sat straight, when the door opened, and then she hoped it was a robber because none of this really belonged to her. The door closed and she sank down, listening to the sound of movement. She wish it was her mother, coming to tell her that she wasn't a mistake, nor a _'surprise'_. That she was everything her mother could want, and that they'd fix it. That there was some way to fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, scarlet.." Matt Olsen let a soft smile play on his lips, as a creature - freshly chipped of his teeth, after the long hour Will had desperately struggled, promising that she didn't _want _the poor dormouse in a vet again - chittered happily and Will pushed a single hand up to stroke his back without moving further. As desperately important as school had always been, Matt knew himself lucky that the certain old man behind the counter had only given him a short look of condoning.. But it only took one boy, trying to beat the insults out of another. for Matt feel a spring of guilt that he usually let it slide. "You okay, Will?"

"You don't want to be here.."

Matt frowned at that; the whisp of her voice, mixed into an almost fearful, mourning tone. The dormouse certainly took it on harsh, lying beside her, rather than creating the chaos it often did. Sometimes he thought that without the critter, nothing in this room would be misplaced. At some point, it had been harder to make her smile, but every fibre of him was glad when she did and he ignored the moan, pushing forward and pulling his hand along her back. "Of course I do.. Do you think I'd risk the wrath of Knickerbocker if I didn't?"

He was glad to hear a snicker, as humble as it was, though when she turned to face him he was forced to consider that it might've been a sniffle. Either way, he didn't complain as her arms wrapped blissfully around his shoulders; crouched where he was by then, at the top of her bedside. "Matt.."

"Red.." She didn't bother fighting him, as he slid his own arms around her; pulling her from her place as she breathed heavily, trying to hold back the tears that were evidently already laying dry over her skin. She was a pretty crier; he'd learnt that, on the night he'd finally spoken again. Two days before Christmas. One if you counted the hour, but he only remembered her throwing the tiny box into the river and the tears streaming down her face, because Meridian was won. He wasn't sure why it was a bad thing, but he'd kissed her under mistletoe and now he knew that he loved her - maybe not in the dramatics of dreaming their 'forever' - enough that he didn't want her to be unhappy. Sometimes he only felt like some sort of friend, but she usually solved that with the trail of kisses she now led from his temple, across, over his cheek and to his lips; trying to avoid his stubble to the last moment. It was there, when she deepened the kiss; when her fingers ventured up for his hair, that he pulled her gently away by her wrists. She was forward, usually, to avoid conversation. He knew that. He didn't let it get him down. "What's wrong..?"

"Everything."

**...**

Nerissa watched, as the sickly sight draw patterns over the lanky boy's chest - a man, really, but that.. It was easy, Nerissa realized, as the brat led the young man astray; capturing his lip between her teeth and lingering only for moments as the lay there on her bed. She had told him: a poor excuse for the extent of what she'd actually done, putting her crimes down to _'fighting'_, and the sick bastard only laughed and told her assurances. As if he could ever know, Nerissa knew that he had to be fixed, as she mumbled the words of her ancestors. The words of controlling.

**...**

Will frowned, when for a moment Matt had jolted; slightly as if in a degree of discomfort, though she pushed herself on his lips again because she didn't want to think. He had come for her, and maybe he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. It was her duty to feel grateful for that. For the people who were still here; the voices still acknowledging her, but she knew that she'd lied to say they were only fighting. "Mm..Ma-!"

She couldn't get the word out, as he rolled above her; pushing his mouth harder against her, but she squirmed a little when he dropped all of his weight on her, and his hands slipped over her waist and- "Fuck! Will!"

"S-sorry.. I.." She found herself staring, as he bent over himself where she'd kicked, but his fingers had woven under her cottony shorts, and she wasn't sure if he knew there was nothing under that.. But he continued to seethe and she forced a grin to her face apologetically, "Uh.. Knee-jerk reaction? Sorry, pu-"

"**_What the__ fuck, Will!_******" She bit on her trembling lip then, as the voice didn't sound quite Matt's.. But it was her. She knew it was her. She was the one, tricking herself into thinking these things.. But he was the one snarling at her, almost dog-like.. "**_You bitch, what the__ hell!_**"

"I'm sorry.. I just can't.. Matt, I'm fiftee-"

"**_You fucking owe__ me! You fucking.._**" She knew she was making it up; she knew it was her making up the words that he was saying, but her hands shook as he yelled louder than needed; screaming explicits in every phrase and after every conjunction, and she needed to get out. She needed air. She'd at some point pulled jeans over her shorts, but she was prevented from getting them on when he grabbed her wrist; murder in his eyes that seemed to crackle with something as strong as lightni- She was being ridiculous, but she felt her mouth go dry as he snarled, and she pushed him away and pulled her coat of the rack, and shoes, and the key as she slammed her front door and turned the key in the lock; jumping when something slammed against it. She stood in silence then, and pulled on her clothes in the middle of the hall, before pressing for the elevator to open and- "...Will..? What.."

"There's a key in the bread bin!"

She'd be long gone by then anyway... She...

She had nowhere to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Irma Lair was unsure exactly, of whether she could become more disgusted, as Caleb shot another shy smile at Cornelia; who's seemed to fall a little more for every time he did. A grin she was sure had previously been reserved from them, unless on special occasions, but she supposed she didn't know much about what he'd been doing since Phobos. Cornelia had got to keep in touch. _Touch_. He was touching her shoulder. She wondered if he even missed Will. Had red gone out of fashion? "You know, Matt's gone missing. He's usually lumbering about here."

No.. She felt guilt for even thinking of it, as his face drew up and his hand fell away at her words. He was just being Caleb, and Cornelia wasn't taking the bait, not that she could care what happened to the violent bitch. Will Vandom was _not _the girl she'd met last year. Suddenly Irma wished Caleb _was _getting his hands all over Cornelia. It wasn't fair that he was being strung along by someone so.. Will didn't care about anyone but herself. All Will cared about was how far she could push Matt Olsen, and the girl seemed to think she could do whatever she wanted. Get whatever she wanted. Will seemed to think that they'd still be there, whether she wanted them or not. It was Cornelia, more than anyone else, that seemed to actually care how sad he looked, forcing a roll of the eyes and a smile. "Naw, he's off with Joel and the guys.."

"He's gone to see Will." Irma raised her eyebrow at that, but Caleb only shrugged and frowned; a patch of red over his face that no one would dare tell her about. "He already told me, after he'd come to the.."

To the.. Irma pouted, knowing from the look shared, that neither Cornelia nor Caleb - and she doubted Elyon too, if the girl knew - were prepared to tell anyone what happened. But there was an eerie silence, and she opened her mouth to fill it, knowing that there was no way of distracting themselves from what had happened any longer. Will had pounced Cornelia, and for all Irma cared, that was reason enough to never talk to the girl again. Hell, Cornelia would be out for slapping her once, if it wasn't for Will letting it go. And hell, Irma didn't need her powers to fight back. "Why don't we just come out an-"

"My room is yellow now, Caleb! Elyon, please can he see it! Please!"

Irma grinned at that, if only for the look on Caleb's face for not being asked directly. It was hilarious to think that Hay Lin honestly thought he'd not feel a little put of by the gesture only her Highness was getting. "Um.. Caleb's a grown.. I mean, he's sixteen years.."

"Hay Lin, I'm not a baby!" Half the table, which had been holding it in, let out snickers as the poor guy pouted moodily. He'd have been more mature to actually leave it to Elyon to decide. "I can choose by myself! ..Not to mention _dress _by myself."

Elyon grinned then, and Irma found herself wondering exactly what that was meant to mean, though for some reason she didn't think Elyon was dressing him. It certainly wasn't a retort for Hay Lin...though...the girl had dressed him _once_.. Or twice.. "So you'll come!"

**...**

"I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Yan Lin found her eyes trapped in the image of the small girl; any contrast in their heights being the steps down between them. The elements had been kind to her, if only because Yan Lin might have turned Will Vandom away, were the shivering wreck not soaked to her skin, and the rain was light enough to tell her just how long Will had been out. Light enough, that the tears could be clearly defined as she sobbed and sniffed. Light enough, that the drenched figure's remorse shone through, and Yan Lin knew that Will was sorry. So she only nodded and pushed the door open further. "I'll make tea."


	8. Chapter 8

Caleb found himself stuck, when Yan Lin had hesitated at the door. He'd known from that moment, and the day had been so good. But either way, she wasn't in the kitchens, and he knew within moments that she was downstairs. _His _room. Either that, or Yan Lin had taken her to her own, but it was in the look on her face. As she pushed a second empty mug back behind the steaming kettle. He wondered if Will had spent the entire day here. If Matt Olsen had ever caught her, halfway through school-time. Caleb wondered if he'd ever get rid of the earnest feeling; a want, to _see _her. "Caleb.. The hero of Meridian.."

"Please.." He forced a smile, but felt himself swallow at the namesake. What the hell had Elyon been telling everyone, and for God knows how long? He forced a polite smile though, and felt it tense as Hay Lin beamed at it. "It's, uh, been a while."

"I'm glad you had your successes." He knew she meant she was glad he was alive. She'd never say it to Hay Lin though. Never say it in front of her. It was hypocritical, that for a moment he was upset by that; the thought that she'd hide the truth in code. But he knew he'd never say it in front of Hay Lin either. "I'm, honestly, glad."

"I know, I- Thank you for everything." There was a breath of humour there, that he didn't understand, but her eyes flashed up to him and he knew that Will had told Yan Lin what he'd done. It was...good, that she'd told someone. He felt like he was living a lie in this castle; this place. "I did a lot of things that I could never regret more."

"You know what they say. Life is repentance."

He met her eyes then, and found that neither would have anything left to say. She knew what Will had done, but she was taking Will's side where it was needed. That was all Caleb needed to know, before Hay Lin pushed him, hard, and he stumbled on. "You have to see my room!"

He'd see his own room later. Elyon and Cornelia were _shopping _anyway. If his recollection was correct, he had a few years.

**...**

"He's upstairs, isn't he.."

"_You little witch. You little brat_." Will pulled the towel a little closer, as Yan Lin pushed another cupful in her hands, ignoring the voice because it did her no good to listen. Not right now, not when something had needed done. If anyone was a real friend, they'd understand that. Or at least she hoped, because it continued to snarl in her ears in whispers. "_She's just as bad. One of them. You have no idea what she's done to you. Your future. She led you into this! She gave you the Heart!_"

"I don't think I can have this anymore."

"_Don't give it to her! She wants it! She wants you to kill them in your sleep! She wants the danger of the world!_" Will looked away, at the slightest look of surprise that Yan Lin allowed herself to give her, as she fumbled with the Heart in her one hand.

"It's not mine."

"Will, you can't-"

"Please!" Everything stopped, then. The gentle thumping upstairs that had signalled everyone she'd destroyed. They knew she was here, now, but Yan Lin only stopped before reaching out her hand. And Will.. "Can't you take it."

"You can't give it to me?" It was a game. Will didn't miss the sombre smile that was spiteful. But Yan Lin only folded her fingers in on the empty space and drew her hand back. "I can't take it, Will. A Heart has to be given, and if you can't then we both know it's yours."

"I don't want it."

"I didn't want my Grandaughter fighting a lost soul's war."

"I didn't know he was.." She had told her everything, of what Caleb had done. Yan Lin had merely told her not to expect answers in mistakes, and she supposed her own mistake was what was meant. Who Caleb was to her, that was the mistake. It didn't make her feel any better, to know that Yan Lin only judged her. So Will had stopped, after she'd told her about Caleb. She had lied and said that it was being caught she was afraid of. Rather than being _'alone'_. "I'm so sorry that I ever did any of this."

"Cornelia will be coming here, I presume." Will wasn't sure whether that was a good thing, or a reason for her to leave. "And Caleb wants to see you."

Had he said that?


	9. Chapter 9

Yan Lin felt an illness in herself, at the gesture; what Will had done. No one refused a Heart. Not one that they had been born for; there was no reason, unless doubt was given, that Will would ever. But then, what was she to know, when her Keeper was not in true blood _'a Keeper'_. When her own Keeper had sucked the life out of _human beings_. Had killed. Had fought. Had absorbed. Nerissa was nothing like Will, but Yan Lin had only come to the assumption when Will had tried to somehow get rid of the Heart. She had wanted out of the bargain.

She was sorry for what she had done to Cornelia.

_Nerissa _had not been sorry. Then, Nerissa had not failed. "Um.. Hay Lin.."

"Isn't it fabulous!" _His _mistake was in no way the answer, and Yan Lin pushed open her daughters door, finding Taranee smirking and catching her eye as Hay Lin span happily in her luminescent lemon of a room. It was probably the worst thing the girl could ever have chosen to do to her room, but Hay Lin had begged as desperately, and no amount of disruption of the house's_ 'Qi' _was going to save her son from such a fate. It had been Cornelia, in the end, who had sucked up the courage to blatantly tell Hay Lin it was _shock-__inspiring_. It certainly wasn't pleasant, and Caleb's mouth opened and closed several times before Hay Lin's face became impatiently fast-stuck to his expression.

"It's...horrible. Hay Lin, how can you live in this?"

A smile, found her face. Yan Lin had been getting tired. He was in no means the criminal of hearts that she thought this boy would be, and she only knew it from what he had done to her. Yan Lin had fought a battle with her own kin of Heart. She knew how far people would go for what they loved. And it was good, if he had learned his lesson; he'd be faithful. Apparently enough so to tell her Granddaughter as the girl pouted severely and others burst out laughing. "They don't think so! Stop laughing!"

"It's actually disgusting, ha ha!"

"I can't believe you like it!"

"HELLO! QUEEN HERE, LOOKING FOR HER BUS-BOY!" Yan Lin's smile was concealed, because he'd never learn if he knew she wasn't angry. And Caleb growled as Elyon's voice rang out through the walls, ignoring that half the population of the restaurant would hear her and think she was a little old for playing games. "CALEB! HER HIGHNESS IS WAITING!"

Perhaps it would do him good to have to learn to keep his temper and emotions. Yan Lin herself felt a wave of emotion when he finally eased past her, ignoring Hay Lin's wails of anguish that she would have to redecorate then, because she couldn't bare the thought of upsetting him.

**...**

The laughter finally silenced, when the door opened; Will sat frozen when Elyon stumbled down the stairs as if pushed. And then Irma came after, and the instant locking of brown eyes to grey; of two in this group that had officially attacked another friend, was broken as Irma pushed forward. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I.." She'd thrown the towel away, and taken to pacing for a while, but now she sat where she was. She longed to say something. Everything. It felt like someone had grasped her throat and her lung and her stomach. She was trapped, but Elyon only pulled Irma away. And Will pushed her fingers into her grey jacket. The one she'd never grow out of. Possibly because she was contemplating herself as a crime scene on tonights news. Yan Lin didn't know anything after all. The answer _was _her mistake! What if Caleb hadn't pulled her away! What if no one had stopped her! What if she had actually torn her eyes out and ripped off her skin, because that was what had been in that second of a moment. Fragment of a second.

It had been the urge to kill, and not to attack. It had been like someone else was controlling her. "Irma, she's.. Just leave her alone."

"She tried to beat up your best friend! _My _best friend! _HER _best friend!"

"I'm sorry!" And then Cornelia was there, and Caleb's eyes met her own, and with one skeptical look Irma let Elyon lead her away and there was silence. Only Elyon tearing open a portal; where no one might stumble in and see she supposed.. And Will didn't know whether Cornelia had heard her. "..I'm-"

"I'll be.. Caleb, I'll be on the other side." And then there were three and Will wished she were breathing. A dream of a rebel leader in her mind, rather than a boy. She hadn't realized she was actually fearful, until it had come out to Yan Lin in her story.

And there were more reasons not to, than for any argued to fight that. And Will had remained fully aware of this - appearing, possibly, stoic, but in truth an icy cold sweat threatened to break as she struggled to breathe. In no context, was this a line of emotion Will would never intentionally follow, and yet she had stood - paling increasingly - considering sharing this with the cause. At least.. Some of it. Caleb needn't know she was afraid. "I was in love."

**...**

Caleb had dropped the line of thought with the box in his arms; heavy because Elyon was worse now that she had money. He didn't know what most of it was for, but Caleb's eyes met uncertain browns. A haze of shivering cinnamon, that trembled with her lip in what he prayed not to really be fear.

"Will.." The instant reaction was for Caleb to merely stare at Cornelia; a mixture of manic confusion and wariness, that had to be braved because of what had happened.. Perhaps it was because Will looked terrified. And yet she'd dug and scraped her teeth over her bottom lip, and Caleb was mostly stood in awe. He hadn't seen the abductor; captivator of his soul for weeks. "I was so.. I don't even know who you are."

**...**

"I never lied to you, Will." If it were possible, Cornelia supposed that this was the moment when Will's entire mass was to crash against Caleb's.. But Will had already set the date to meet Matt tonight, Cornelia could guess. That, or they had already seen one another, and would then there would be other nights. Will was spoken for, and Caleb didn't seem to expect anything of her silence. It didn't mean that the truth wasn't written in her features. "I made a mistake."


	10. Chapter 10

Caleb felt a jolt. There was a pain he could not ignore, when the door upstairs had slammed behind her. He'd noticed that his bed was gone from here too.

He had clearly lied, accidentally of course, when he had made the claim that the Metaworld's time chorused faster, because everything had changed more on Earth than he'd expected. Everything he knew, had disappeared in a heartbeat or at least it felt that way. The people were different. Irma had grown and Hay Lin seemed at the least to have taken a downturn path in her artistic terms. Taranee perhaps, was only the same because she was a stranger. It took seeing her again to realize completely. He'd have to find out something about her. He really _did _want her as a friend.. "She forgave you, I saw it."

He looked up, recalling Cornelia's presence. He hoped he hadn't made her apology any less, because Will had still said it. He'd never had the chance to say that he did love her back. He wasn't going to. And the thought was pushing knots through his entire being. He'd wasted everything he'd wanted. He hadn't seen it because he'd been so damned selfish. He'd forgotten to lock himself up beside her, and that had been what had scared her so. She'd thought that she was getting as much as he was; that they had had equal rights to one another. "I'm sorry she hit you, Cornelia."

"She didn't hit me."

"She knocked you down."

"Caleb." He knew his voice had been breaking. He knew his nose was going to start to run. He'd much rather cry in front of everyone, than cry in front of Cornelia. It was mocking the fact that it had meant to be her moment. Will's apology. But now it seemed so imbecilic. He was so stupid, and he should have told her. He couldn't even tell her she was beautiful, unless it was in Meridian, or Escanor, or- Whatever it was meant to be, and now she'd said it. Even at talking, she was better than him. And she'd never hidden any part of her. She'd said about her father, and he was quite sure she'd eventually have said if the astral drop had not taken him. She'd given him everything and he was worried she wouldn't want him? "Will isn't the same. No one is the same and-"

"I need to tell you something, Cornelia. I'm not.. I doubt that Aldarn would tell you.."

"I am _not _Will, Caleb." All thought stopped then; the resolution to tell her what he was, and that he would get around to it with everyone. And he wish he didn't know exactly what she meant, but he kept finding himself reaching for her hand, and it wasn't fair. It wasn't okay, for him to do that. He knew exactly what he'd been doing. Other wise he'd have never even have walked her to school today, or let her look after him, or...any of it. "Please stop pretending I _am_."

**...**

Will had walked home with a hint of a smile, and Nerissa wish she hadn't let the bratty, lanky boy go. She wish she'd made him knock the door down, but she wasn't quite strong enough yet. And yet, she wish she had, because the almost smile on Will's face was disgusting. "I know what you're doing, and he wont let you get away with it. He's not even human, was that a joke? It was a lie. Liar. Both of you are liars. You disgust me."

"_Then why are you still here?_"

Either way, Nerissa knew her mother was waiting for her.If she stayed, Will was closer to the portals Nerissa needed. But if she left, perhaps the _'risks' _would go away.


End file.
